nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Cayadro Ashwin
Allgemeine Infos Cayadro ist ein gut gebauter junger Mann von momentan 21 Jahren. Seine Blick ist meist humor- und emotionslos. Auf den ersten Blick lässt sich nicht erahnen, dass Cayadro im sonnigen Süderstade aufgewachsen seien soll. Naja, auf den zweiten auch nicht wirklich. Die Helle Haut in Verbindung mit den Stahlblauen Augen und dem Goldblonden Haar lassen eher auf eine Herkunft aus nordischen Provizen schließen. Wer ihn besser kennt, weiss auch, dass seine Familie ursprünglich von dort stammt. Für gewöhnlich ist Cayadro ein ruhiger Zeitgenosse. Langweilig will man fast sagen. Sein Geduldsfaden scheint aber nicht der strapazierfähigste zu sein. Schnell ist er in Rage und auch meist nicht verlegen darum, es den Menschen in seinem Umfeld zu zeigen. Den meisten Menschen und sonstigen Wesen tritt er verschlossen und ganz offen misstrauisch gegenüber. Ersteres auch bei vielen Ordensmitgliedern. Nur einem kleinen Personenkreis gegenüber ist er offen, ehrlich, freundlich und aufgeschlossen. Kindheit und Jugend Cayadro wurde als zweiter Sohn in die Familie Ashwin geboren. Seine Eltern waren im Besitz eines großen Weingutes, wodurch die Familie in und um die Provinz Süderstade eine hohen Bekanntheitsgrad errungen konnte. Aufgrund der hohen Finanzkraft der Eltern kann man sagen, dass es Cayadro als Kind recht gut ging. Erzogen wurde Cayadro von allen, ausser von seinen Eltern selbst. Aufgrund der Geschäfte blieb dafür meist keine Zeit. Immerhin war genug Geld da, um Cayadro einen Hauslehrer zu stellen. Davon profitierte auch Inneke van de Flierdt, die Tochter einer bekannten Bauernfamilie. Wenn sie nicht selber auf dem Hof ihrer Eltern mit anpacken musste, durfte sie am Unterricht teilnehmen. Zur Gegenleistung warf ihr Vater Friedjof immer wieder ein strenges Auge auf Cayadro und machte dadurch die fehlende Erziehung seiner Eltern wett. Wenn es einmal wieder dazu kam, dass die beiden gemeinsam unterrichtet wurden, lernten sie eigentlich gar nichts dadurch. Nur der Lehrer lernte. Und zwar wie verflixt clever die beiden zusammen andere Leute zur Weißglut bringen konnten. Es entwickelte sich rasch eine enge Bindung zwischen den zwei Quälgeistern. Sie glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen. Zumindestens die Hirngespiste, welche ihnen täglich durch den Kopf gingen. Nahezu kein Tag verbrachten die beiden getrennt. Über den "Nackten Ritt auf dem Schwein" lachte halb Süderstade. Ausser ihre Eltern. Und Friedjofs Rohrstock hatte gut zu tun... Flucht aus Süderstade Nach Ausbruch der Seuche blieb die Familie Ashwin erst in Süderstade, Jahre später entschied Vater Atharik, aus Angst, seine Familie an die Verlassenen zu verlieren, Süderstade zu verlassen. Der Verkauf des Weingutes spülte einen großen Betrag Gold in die Kasse der Ashwins, womit eine neue Exsitenz in Gilneas aufgebaut werden sollte. Die gigantischen Mauerwerken würden genug Schutz vor der Truppen der Verlassenen bieten. Cayadro war zu diesem Zeitpunkt 12 Jahre alt. Die Familie reiste nicht alleine, es gelang dem Vater mehrere Bewohner Süderstades zu überzeugen, mit ihnen zu gehen. Innekes Familie blieb allerdings in der Heimat, und so wurden die Beiden, ein Herz und eine Seele wie jeher, von einander getrennt. Ein Umstand, mit dem Cayadro sich nicht anfreunden wollte. Der Sichere Boden Gilneas' war bereits in greifbarer Nähe, doch dann... Eine Schar Verlassener griff sie aus dem Hinterhalt an... Der bewaffnete Teil der Gruppe hätte gegen diese Übermacht nicht die geringeste Chance gehabt. Panik. Aussichtslosigkeit. Angst.. Bis ein Kriegshorn in der Ferne ertönte. Wie ein Rudel hunriger Wölfe stürtze sich ein Trupp Scharlachroter Kreuzfahrer auf die der Verlassenen. Untote Knochen barsten, Schädel wurden zertrümmert.. Die Rettung? Nicht als Knochensplitter blieb von den Untoten Schergen übrig. Die Retter wurden als Helden gefeiert, Geld, Nahrung und Dankbarkeit wurden angeboten. Aber diese unerschütterlichkeit.. Die Kreuzfahrer musterten einen um den anderen kühl, sagten kein Wort, verzogen keine Miene.. Bis einer der Ihren den Befehl zum "säubern" erteilte. Es ging blitz schnell. Erbarmungslos schlachteten die Kreuzfahrer die nahezu wehrlose Gruppe Reisender ab. Cayadro irrte panisch durch das Gemetzel. Blut. Überall Tote. Scheie. Das widerwärtige Geräusch von Metall, welches sich sein Weg durch Fleisch suchte. Ein Schlag auf den Kopf. Es wurde dunkel Sturmwind Cayadro wachte in einem fremden Bett auf. Er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Beim Versuch aufzustehen wurde er von einem schrecklichen Schmerz wieder ins Bett gerafft, zum Liegen gezwungen. EIn kurzer Schrei und sofort öffnete sich die Tür des Zimmers. Mutter Emmely rannte hinein, sofort zum Bett und nahm Cayadro weinend und bitterlich schluchzend in die Arme. Du bist wach. Dem Licht sei Dank.. Dem Licht sei Dank... Dann wurde Cayadro schlagartig wieder alles bewusst. Der Graumähnenwall, die Verlassenen, die Kreuzfahrer, sein Bruder, welcher in mitten des Gemetzels sein Leben verlor. Mutter und Sohn lagen sich trauernd in den Armen. Die Zeit verging. Doch die Wunde, welche Gregors Tod in seine Seele riss, ist bis heute nicht geheilt. Es veränderte ihn. Das Lachen des kleinen Knaben verschwand. Anstatt freundlich und aufgeschlossen auf Andere zuzugehen, wie es sonst für ihn üblich war, reagierte er misstrauisch und unfreundlich. Den Gardisten der Scharlachroten Faust schenkte er keinen Respekt. Er fürchtete sich vor ihnen und verstand nicht, wie die Leute, welche seinen Bruder und so viele andere Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatten, einfach durch die Stadt laufen konnten. Er hasste sie, er hasste die ganze verdammte Stadt. Seit er hier ist, hat sich alles für ihn zum Schlechten gewendet. Die Familie Ashwin konnte schnell in der Stadt Fuß fassen, und so verlockend die Verdienstmöglichkleiten auch waren, Cayadro entschied für sich, dass das Kaufmannsleben der Eltern, welche durch wirtschaftliches Geschick auch in der neuen Stadt Karriere machen konnten, für ihn nichts war. Ein Kaufmann kann kein Leben schützen. Ein Kaufmann wird keine wichtige Rolle bei der Rückeroberung der so sehr geliebten Heimat spielen. Nein... Mit all dem konnte Cayadro nichts mehr anfangen. War ihm dieser Weg zwar vorbestimmt, so reifte er aber mit der Zeit und bildete sich seine eigene Meinung. Der Zerfall Lordaerons durch die Geißel bereitet ihm als Kind keine Sorgen, war er doch in Süderstade sicher, so wurde ihm allerdings mit fortgeschrittenem Alter bewusst, welch Opfer seine Landsleute brachten, um ihre Heimat irgendwann wieder ihr Eigen nennen zu können. Er begriff, dass die Jahrhunderte lange Arbeit der Vorfahren seines Volkes, aus Lordaeron das zu machen was es einst war, von jetzt auf gleich zunichte gemacht wurde. Mit der Zeit entwickelte sich so in Cayadro ein unbrechbarer Patriotismus, ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Stolz seinen wehrhaften Landsleuten gegenüber, welche bis zum heutigen Tage und darüber hinaus ihr Leben geben um das zurückzuholen, was ihnen genommen wurde. Schnell entwickelte sich aus diesem Patriotismus nationalistisches Gedankengut, aus Selbstbewusstheit und Stolz, ein Sohn dieses Volkes zu sein, Arroganz. Die Verbundenheit seiner Heimat gegenüber machte ihn also schließlich, schon in jungen Jahren, zu einem verbitterten Rassist. Eine Eigenschaft, die er im späteren Ordensleben teilweise ablegte. Dann kam der Tag, an dem Cayadro seinen Eltern die Hiobsbotschaft, er wolle die Geschäfte nicht übernehmen, überbrachte. Vater Atharik reagierte geschockt, und Cayadros zusätzlich geäußerter Wunsch, in den Kriegsdienst zu gehen, setzte allem die Krone auf. Schießlich eskalierte die Situation. Cayadro offenbarte sein rassistisches Gedankengut, und dass er der Meinung sei, dass alle Lordaeroner die nicht für eine freie Heimat kämpfen wollen, ehrlose Feiglinge wären. Gegen den Willen der Mutter wurde Cayadro dann im Alter von 17 Jahren vor die Tür gesetzt. Eine Entscheidung die auch dem Vater nicht leicht fiel, aber seiner Meinung nach nötig war. Nun mittellos und ohne Unterkunft schlug Cayadro sich mit Gelegenheitsarbeiten am Hafen und in der Altstadt durch. Sein Wunsch, in den Kriegsdienst zu gehen gestaltet sich recht kompliziert, da die Sturmwinder Armee für ihn kein Thema war. Er wollte nicht für einen fremden König und schon gar nicht für eine fremde Sache kämpfen. Eine Meinung die er auch heute noch vertritt. Scharlachrote Faust Irgendwann kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem Cayadro sich über die Geschehnisse am Graumähenwall gedanken machte. Er sah den Kreuzzug nicht mehr als einen Haufen Mörder an, sondern als stolze, mächtige Schutzmacht seiner Heimat. Die Tragödie bei der sein geliebter Bruder und so viele andere ihr Leben ließen mussten, kann nur ein Einzelfall gewesen sein. Die Tatsache, dass der Kreuzzug bei der Allianz allerdings in der Missgunst stand, wurde gerne verdrängt. Und so wurden auch die Gardisten der Faust immer interessanter für ihn. Seltsam fand er, dass die Flammen auf ihrer Brust nicht bei jedem identisch waren. Oft wältze er nach der Arbeit Lektüren über die Geschichte des Kreuzzuges. Neutral war fast keine von ihnen. Und diese neuartige Flamme konnte er auch nirgends finden. Aber in der Stadt sprach sich schnell rum, dass nun ein "Roter" Baron des Reiches ist. Mehr als verwirrend. Erst hätzen sie, dann erheben sie einen von ihnen in den Sturmwinder Adel? Wenigstens hatte Cayadro jetzt eine genaue Adresse. Die Burg des Lehens Weststrom. Kurz vor dem Tage seiner Volljährigkeit fasste er all sein Mut zusammen und klopfte an die Pforte der Burg. Er sprach sein Anliegen aus und bekam einen Termin für ein Gespräch mit einem bestimmten Pater Robin von Baskerville. Zwei Wochen später trug er voller Stolz die Flamme samt Zelotenrobe. Er konnte wieder Lächeln. Die Anfangszeit war allerdings ein komplettes Desaster. Cayadro war es nicht gewohnt, wie ein Gardist behandelt zu werden oder sich gar wie einer zu Verhalten. Oft genug bekam er zu hören, dass er es nicht verdient hätte, die heilige Flamme zu repräsentieren und aus ihm nie ein richtiger Kreuzfahrer werden würde. Doch Aufgeben war für ihn kein Thema. Er kämpfte, blutete und litt, um die Gunst seiner neuen Familie zu erhalten. Es dauerte, aber irgendwann machte sich das bemerkbar. Vier Monate und eine Waffentauglichkeitsprüfung später stand einer Ausbildung zum Gardist des Schildwalls unter Chevalíer Therator von Greifenfels nichts mehr im Wege. Und irgenwann kam er. Der Tag seines ersten Einsatzes. Es war nichts großes. Grenzsicherung. Ein paar Weglagerer machten Reisenden das Leben schwer. Gebannt stand er mit zwei fast schon gelangweilten Geschwistern, Andrew und Flaviana, in Reih und Glied, so wie er es gelernt hatte, und bereit die unkooperativen Verbrecher gewaltsam zu zerschlagen. Schnell ging es. Ein paar rasche Hiebe und alle vier gingen zu Boden. Adrenalin jagte Cayadro durch die Adern und sein Herz schmerzte vor dem starken Gepoche. Dennoch blickte er verhältismäßig ruhig von der blutverschmierten Axtschneide zu dem toten Körper seines ersten richtigen Kontrahenten. Diesem ersten Einsatz sollten noch viele, viele weitere folgen. Zwei Jahre lang kämpfte Cayadro im Rang des Ordensdieners wo immer die Obrigen es von ihm verlangten. Nordend, Rabenflucht, Westfall und an genug anderen Fronten, um zu einem festen Glied des Ordens heranzuwachsen. Er erlebte Höhen und Tiefen und der lezte Funke jugendlicher Übereifer wollte ihm nicht so recht entgleiten. Sieg und Ruhm um jeden Preis, Frauen vor Kodex und Glaubenslehre, Saufgelage und Chronisches Verpennen der Morgendlichen Messen. Das alles gipfelte darin, als er in einem Wutausbruch seinen Offizier, Chevalier Angus Bodkin, während eines Feldeinsatzes angriff. Nach diesem Vorfall begann eine Zeit des Wechsels. Cayadro erkannte, dass sein Verhalten dem eines Kreuzfahres nicht ansatzweise gerecht war. Er schämte sich regelrecht und versuchte fortan sein Leben umzustrukturieren. Eine große Hilfe dabei war Calliene Starkhand, die Zwillingsschwester des ihm eng vertrauten Ordensbruder Afarus Starkhand. Callienne, oder kurz Callie, war nach einem überraschenden Wiedersehen mit Afarus dem Ruf des Ordens gefolgt und schloss sich seinen Reihen an. Dies wiederum führte dazu, dass Cayadro und Callie sich näher kamen und schließlich sogar den Bund der heiligen Ehe eingingen. Danach wurde es erstaunlich ruhig um Cayadro. Er schien endlich einen festen Halt gefunden zu haben und war mit sich und seinem Leben im Reinen. Doch wieder einmal meinte es das Schicksal nicht gut mit Cayadro. Bereits nach einem guten dreiviertel Jahr erkrankte seine geliebte Callienne unheilbar und verstarb wenige Monate später auf Burg Weststrom. Ihr Tod riss ein Ungleichnis in Cayadros Seele, welchem er nicht standhalten konnte. Er verschloss sich vollkommen und ließ niemanden mehr an sich ran. Ein Jahr dauerte es, bis Cayadro in der Lage war, ihren Verlust verarbeiten zu können. IN ARBEIT Beziehungen zu Nahestehenden Personen Callienne Ashwin/ ehemals Starkhand - Verstorbene Ehefrau Afarus Starkhand - Schwager, Waffenbruder, Vertrauter. Inneke van de Flierdt - Genießt bei Cayadro unerschütterliches Vertrauen und ein hohes Ansehen. Angus Bodkin - Chevalier der Dritten Lanze. Cayadros Direkter Vorgesetzter. Ein Mann, zu dem er aufsieht. Tairah Keller - Trotz verschiedener Auffassungen und ihrem magischen Talent, was Cayadro eher als Fluch bezeichnet, ist sie zu einer für ihn sehr wichtigen Person geworden. Durch einen Blutschwur versprachen sich beide so gut es ihnen möglich ist den anderen zu schützen. Wolfhart Andres - Eine der wenigen Personen, die Cayadro als Freund bezeichnet. Elaria Ashwin - Cayadros Tante. Er kannte sie nur vom Hörensagen. Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Paladin Kategorie:Charakter Allianz